Midnight Kiss
by LiGi
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Sebastian can't find anyone to kiss at midnight. Enter Thad...
1. Part 1

**A/N – Just a quick little two-shot to celebrate the New Year! Featuring Thastian and a side of Niff! Enjoy and Happy New Year everyone!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, sadly. I do own a bottle of gin.**

* * *

**Midnight Kiss**

Ten minutes.

Sebastian sighed. This party sucked. He'd been here for nearly four hours now and still hadn't found what he was looking for.

He made his way back to the drinks table and poured himself another gin. He surveyed the room as he sipped it, hoping to spot someone, anyone suitable. Slim pickings.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time, nine minutes. This was just getting ridiculous. There was no way he was going to be alone when the stupid ball dropped at midnight. But so far, every guy he'd considered for the position of 'midnight kiss' had turned out badly.

Several of the guys he'd flirted with had denied on the grounds of sexuality, in other words they were straight as a board and no amount of Sebastian's charm could change their minds. Shame, one or two of them were gorgeous – naming no names… Hunter.

But Sebastian even seemed to be having trouble picking up a gay guy tonight. Most of them he'd slept with before and didn't want to give them the impression he wanted to make it serious, some guys didn't seem to understand the concept of no strings attached – again, not wanting to name names but… Trent.

And then even more depressingly, there were the paired off ones, who he could never persuade away from their significant others even if said girly-dressing, gay-faced significant other were to loosen his hold on the prize for longer than three seconds – Blaine.

Sebastian downed his drink. Not that he particularly wanted Hunter, Trent or Blaine. He'd pretty much given up on all three of them, knowing he could never get what he wanted.

He was even considering moping off to his dorm room in a sulk until he spotted just who he'd been looking for. Over by the couch was a short, dark haired figure.

Sebastian smirked and weaved his way through the crowd.

"Hey sexy," he whispered into Nick's ear. Nick spun around to face him, one eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Bas?"

"I couldn't help noticing that it's, oh…" he pulled his phone out to check, "seven minutes to midnight and you're all by your lonesome." He slid one hand onto Nick's hip, pulling him closer, not noticing the way Nick's eyes flickered to something behind Sebastian. "Fancy a call?" By which, Nick of course knew he meant a booty call. They'd been friends with benefits for a while in junior year, until the unfortunate slushy incident with Blaine caused Nick to call the arrangement off.

"Hmm, let me just ask my boyfriend," Nick said, a smile spreading over his face.

"Your what?" Sebastian asked, taken aback.

"His boyfriend," a voice from behind Sebastian said. Sebastian turned around and then groaned. Jeff was standing behind him holding two bottles of beer, one of which he passed to Nick with a wide grin.

"When the hell did that happen?" Sebastian said in exasperation.

Jeff walked past Sebastian and wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his head.

"Last week," he answered. Nick looked down at his watch and grinned.

"Almost exactly seven days ago to the hour," he said to Sebastian before turning to Jeff. "It's our one week anniversary, sugar."

Jeff grinned and kissed Nick, tongues and all. Sebastian leant back and wrinkled his nose.

"Gross."

Nick and Jeff pulled apart and laughed at him.

"Jealous," Nick said.

"Yeah. Well, this was bound to happen eventually," Sebastian grumbled. "I just wish it could have waited until after New Years'."

"What's wrong, no one wants to kiss you?" Jeff mocked gently. Sebastian pouted. "Oh God, am I right? I was only joking."

"Aww, poor Bas," Nick cooed.

"Ok, I officially hate you two."

Nick caught Sebastian's wrist as he turned to storm away and pulled him back.

"I'm sure there's someone here who wouldn't object to having this piece of hot stuff stick his tongue down their throat." Nick moved closer to him, running a hand down Sebastian's chest, until Jeff slapped his hand away.

"You'd think, but I can't find anyone." Sebastian hated how whiney his voice sounded.

"If all else fails just grab the nearest person," Nick said with a shrug.

"Provided the nearest person isn't Nick," Jeff added, pulling Nick back against his chest and winding an arm around his waist. "Or Blaine. Kurt will kill you even faster than I will."

"Great advice, guys. Thanks," Sebastian said, sarcasm dripping heavily from the words.

"Pleasure." Jeff put one hand on Sebastian's chest and pushed him firmly away. "Now fuck off, I want to kiss my boyfriend."

"Bye Bas," Nick said happily before standing on tiptoe to attach his lips to Jeff's.

Sebastian sighed. Great. Nick had been his fallback. And now he had definitely no one. He checked the time, four minutes.

Four minutes to conveniently place himself next to someone he could grab for a kiss at midnight. Ooh, and there was Hunter. He smirked and sauntered over to him, casually leaning against the armchair Hunter was standing beside.

Hunter, sensing the movement behind him, glanced over his shoulder, then shook his head and turned around fully when he saw who it was.

"No. Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"No. I have a girlfriend. I'm not even remotely bi-curious and I'm _not_ letting you try to kiss me at midnight."

"You've been saying that all night but I still don't see a girlfriend," Sebastian countered.

"I told you, she had a late shift at work-"

Sebastian cut him off before he could finish. "You've been sayingthat all evening as well."

"But she is actually here now!" Hunter protested. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "She went to the bathroom."

"Sure she did."

"Just go away, Smythe, I'm not kissing you." Hunter turned his back on Sebastian, who frowned and tried not to stamp like a petulant child as he walked away.

He went back to the drinks table and poured another gin.

"One minute!" someone shouted.

Sebastian folded his arms and glared around at the crowd. Nick and Jeff were squished together on the couch, kissing already, Nick sitting in Jeff's lap and Jeff's hands wandering down to Nick's ass.

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and talking to David and his girlfriend, Blaine's eyes flickering down to his watch every two seconds, causing the other three to laugh.

Just as Sebastian's eyes roamed back to Hunter, a tall girl with pink highlights in her pixie blonde hair ran over to Hunter, kissing his cheek and hooking her arm through his. Huh, he obviously had been telling the truth then, even if this girl really didn't look at all how Sebastian had imagined Hunter's type of girl would look.

Sebastian knocked his drink back and turned to pour another as the television and everyone in the room started the countdown.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven…"

"Excuse me," a voice to Sebastian's left said, full of defeat.

"Six… five… four…"

Sebastian moved to the side to let Thad reach the drinks table, where he instantly grabbed the vodka bottle, not even bothering to get a glass but just swigging straight from the bottle.

"Three… two… one!"

Without really thinking, Sebastian put his drink down, stepped forward and wrapped one arm around Thad's waist, pulling the shorter boy to his chest, his other hand cradled the back of Thad's neck as he leant down to press their lips together.

"Happy New Year!" was shouted all around the room.


	2. Part 2

"Happy New Year!"

Sebastian was kissing him.

Thad had had a crush on Sebastian at the beginning of the year but had put it out of his mind when he realised the type of guy Sebastian liked was the Hunter type; tall, broad shouldered, muscular.

But now Sebastian was kissing him.

Sebastian had one arm securely around Thad's waist, holding him against his chest. His other hand was at the nape of Thad's neck, titling his head up so Sebastian had better access.

Thad moved his lips against Sebastian's, revelling in the softness and slight juniper taste. He reached out to the side, letting the vodka bottle slide out of his hand onto the table, a series of clinking noises telling him he'd knocked some glasses over. But he didn't care. Now he had his hands free, he wrapped them around Sebastian's back.

Sebastian ran his tongue slowly against Thad's bottom lip as Thad squeezed his shoulders. Thad opened his mouth letting Sebastian's tongue slip between his lips and glide along his teeth, he shivered slightly and pulled Sebastian closer.

Sebastian's hand tightened on Thad's neck, his fingers thrusting into Thad's hair as his tongue lapped at Thad's. Thad moaned quietly, letting Sebastian take control of the kiss. He ran his hands down Sebastian's back, letting them rest at the small of his back, pulling Sebastian's hips forward so they were pressed together from the waist down. Sebastian groaned.

When they finally pulled away from each other Thad was panting. Sebastian licked his lips and smirked, giving Thad's hair a quick tug one last time before letting go and stepping back. Thad let his hands slide from Sebastian's hips and gripped onto the table beside him to keep steady.

He had just kissed Sebastian Smythe.

At midnight on New Year's.

Wow. So far, Thad was very much liking this year more than last year.

"Happy New Year," Sebastian drawled.

"Happy New Year," Thad said, his mouth working on autopilot as his brain tried to wrap itself around what had just happened.

Sebastian picked his drink back up and took a sip, glancing nonchalantly around the room. Thad, for lack of anything better to do, grabbed the vodka bottle again, taking a swig whilst he stared at Sebastian.

"Do you think they even noticed the time?" Sebastian waved the hand holding his glass in the direction of Nick and Jeff. Thad looked over at them, Nick was leaning back against the arm of the couch, his legs in Jeff's lap as Jeff leant over him, kissing passionately. Thad chuckled.

"I have a feeling they don't care."

"Well lucky them," Sebastian muttered, so quietly that Thad wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

They stood in slightly awkward silence for a few seconds, Thad taking another swig from the bottle as he tried to build the courage to ask Sebastian the question that was buzzing in his mind.

"Bastian…" he started slowly. Sebastian turned and fixed him with a curious stare. "Um, why did you kiss me?"

Sebastian shrugged. "You were closest."

"Oh." Thad felt a jolt in his stomach. So Sebastian hadn't chosen him because he liked him or anything. It had just been convenient, a pure coincidence that Thad had happened to be standing next to Sebastian when the ball dropped. He sighed and took another mouthful of vodka.

He saw from the corner of his eye that Sebastian was looking down at him, a slight frown on his face. But he ignored him, focusing on the vodka bottle until it was gently prised from his hand and placed back on the table.

Sebastian's hands gripped Thad's biceps, turning him around so they were facing each other again. Thad resolutely kept his head down, not wanting to see Sebastian's face. Sebastian huffed out a sigh and lifted Thad's chin, Thad glared at him.

"I'm glad you were closest," he said. A small surprised smile slipped onto Thad's face, replacing the grumpy pout.

"Really?"

"You're a great kisser." Sebastian winked.

"I try."

That caused Sebastian to raise one eyebrow and chuckle. "And this whole brooding, quiet mystery guy thing you're doing." He gestured to Thad with a wave of his finger. "Super hot." Thad felt his cheeks flame. "So, what do you say, me and you leave this wonderful little party here and go up to my dorm room for a party of our own. You can bring the vodka."

Thad grinned, Sebastian was easy to read. He liked being in control and he liked having his own way. But what he needed was something more exciting, someone else calling the shots, a chase.

Suddenly all of Thad's self doubt was gone – maybe the vodka had helped – and he took charge of the situation. He turned away from Sebastian slightly, as if he was bored and shrugged.

"I'm enjoying this party."

Sebastian recoiled a fraction, his expression one of shock until Thad shot him a smirk. Sebastian licked his lips, his own smirk returning full force.

"You are mystifying."

Thad crooked his finger in invitation for Sebastian to lean down. When the taller boy was close enough, Thad took a step forward and whispered in his ear.

"Someone's got to keep you on your toes." Then he rocked back on his heels and smiled sweetly.

"Fuck. Can I kiss you again?" Sebastian asked in a low sultry voice. Well, look at that, Sebastian Smythe asking for permission, not something you see every day. Thad reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Sebastian's head, bringing him down to smash their lips together.

This kiss was even more heated than the first, Thad biting Sebastian's bottom lip roughly as Sebastian slipped his hands into the back pockets of Thad's jeans.

"Get a room," someone called and Sebastian and Thad broke apart, glancing over to see who it was. It was Hunter, but he hadn't been talking to them. He was looking at the still making out Nick and Jeff. Nick was straddling Jeff now, his hands fisted in the blond's hair. Jeff removed one hand from where it had been roaming Nick's chest and flipped his middle finger at Hunter before sliding it back underneath Nick's shirt, Nick arching up slightly into his touch.

Thad let out a bark of laughter.

"Someone had better go and stop them before they forget that they're in public and embarrass themselves," Thad said, patting Sebastian's chest before walking away.

He glanced back to see a vaguely bemused looking Sebastian, smirking into his glass of gin.

Yep, this was going to be a good year.

* * *

**A/N – Well… that was not what I was intending to write. It was supposed to be shy, innocent Thad being upset that Sebastian only chose him by coincidence. But then badass Thad took over and wrote this instead. Hope you all liked it anyway, please leave me a little review to let me know what you thought! And aren't Nick and Jeff such attention whores, they were trying to take over the whole story too! **

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
